Light beam pointers (e.g., laser pointers) are used in a variety of different applications (e.g., slide presentations and educational and user-assistance applications) to highlight or direct a viewer's attention to specific parts of a scene. A number of remote-controlled pointer systems have been proposed. In one such system, the position of a laser pointer spot on a viewgraph being presented on a display screen at a remote location is determined. The position of the laser spot is transmitted from the remote location to a receiving location. At the receiving location, a microcomputer adjusts a laser pointer to point to the same location on an identical viewgraph being presented on a display screen. In another proposed remote-controlled pointer system, a user moves a computer mouse within a set area (or control grid) of a computer monitor, the coordinates of the computer mouse within the set area are transmitted to a remote operator site, which includes a computer that controls the projection direction of a laser pointer at the remote operator site based on the received computer mouse coordinates. In another remote-controlled pointer system, images of an object are compared to stored images of objects, and information associated with a matching one of the stored images is used to control how a light beam is directed at the object being imaged.